Tournament Day
by Vegebulluv
Summary: Just a little scene that I made up that takes place on the morning of the worlds martial arts Tournament Along with Bulmas thoughts as she see's Vegeta Kill people at the world tournament
1. The morning

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters from dragon ball z they belong to Akira Toriyama. Now enjoy the story :D :D

It was Finally the morning of the tournament and Trunks could Hardly contain his excitement. This is the day that he had trained hard with his father for and he couldn't wait to put his skills to the test. It. as seven in the morning when Trunks heard his grandmother call him downstairs for breakfast. He quickly went to the bathroom to wash his face and hands before heading downstairs to breakfast. Once he got into the Kitchen he took in the scene that was before him. His father had looked like he had just come in from his morning training because he was wearing his grey sweatpants and light blue tank top with his arms crossed in front of his chest waiting for his breakfast. His Grandfather was reading a story of some sort in the news paper with a cup of coffee at his also noticed that his Mother was absent from the table. His Grandmother was at the stove scrambling some eggs until she turned around and saw Trunks sitting down at the table.

"Good morning Trunks" she said in her Cheery voice

"Morning Grandma"he replied to her then he looked towards his grandpa's direction "Morning Grandpa"

put down his paper to speak to his grandson "well look who's up bright and early this morning...good morning to you too"

Trunks then looked towards to his father "Morning Dad, how come you didn't tell me that you were going to be training this morning? If I knew I would've come to train with you"

Vegeta turned to look at his son in the eye before explaining "I was doing some solo training by myself before the tournament. Mostly training my mind"

"Oh mind training, yeah that's a great way to prepare for a big fight right Dad?"

Vegeta just nodded at him. Panchy then walked over to the table with two plates stacked with pancakes and Bacon and placed one each in front of Vegeta and Trunks. Both of them were about to dig into their food when they heard Panchy let out a sudden gasp. It even made put down his paper to look at her.

"Oh my Bulma's not at the table yet... Vegeta could you go and get her" Panchy asked him. Vegeta didn't need to be told twice he was always willing to preform this task on mornings like these. Just as he was about to get out of his seat, Trunks had something to say

"But Grandma we'll be forever waiting both of them to get back downstairs, don't you remember last week? when both of them took a good forty five minutes to finally come to back"Trunks reminded her

Vegeta then smirked at the memory. Once they had got downstairs everyone had been looking at them. Trunks was shaking his head in disgust, Panchy had been Giggling while smiling at the both of them, and Dr. Briefs had dropped the cigarette that he was about to light. He saw it as the beginning of great morning. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Panchy started talking.

"Oh my you're right Trunks. How about both you and your father go get your mother and then we'll be able to eat" Panchy suggested

"What!" Both Trunks and Vegeta said at the same time

"Well Vegeta, if Trunks is up there with you, then you and Bulma will be able to come down quicker for a hotter breakfast don't you think"

Vegeta Grunted before he stood up and walked out of the kitchen after he left Trunks slowly followed behind him. Panchy just went back to making plates for herself, , and Bulma with a smile on her face.

* * *

It was about four thirty when Bulma finally got out of the lab. She didn't even remember getting into the bed. 'Definitely Vegeta' she thought in her sleep. During seven years she was seeing many changes in him rather it be taking her to bed during late nights in the lab or taking Trunks to the park every now and then. She smiled as she buried her face more into the pillow. She was so tired that she couldn't hear the door as it slowly creaked open, followed by two pairs of feet entering the room before the door closed again.

Vegeta stood on the left side where Bulma was laying and Trunks had crawled on top of the bed on her right side. Both of them just stared at her as if she would wake up noticing that the were.

"she's really out of it, huh dad" Trunks said

"sure is" Vegeta said as he gently shook her body. all she did was turn over so her back was against the mattress

"hey" Vegeta said to catch Trunks attention. When Trunks looked over to him Vegeta continued "want to do something that involves cold water and a sure way to wake her up?"

Trunks then smiled mischievously and then said "Yeah, but won't she get mad?"

"Maybe at me" Vegeta chuckled and then was serious "you want to eat right?" Trunks nodded quickly "Good, now all you have to do is go into the bathroom over there" he pointed towards the bathroom "and turn the shower on to as cold as the water could go, that's get me?"

"yeah" Trunks knew what his father wanted to do to wake his mother up. So he ran to the bathroom to do as his father instructed. Not long after the shower started running Vegeta carried Bulma into the bathroom and he put her under the water and both of them waited for a good ten seconds before she woke up yelling.

"Vegeta! Trunks!" Bulma yelled as she looked at both of them

Vegeta and and Trunks then began to walk out of the bathroom and then Trunks told her

"It's time for breakfast mom. Come on the tournament is today and we need to get ready but, we have to eat breakfast first so hurry." and with that trunks ran out to the room heading back to the kitchen.

Vegeta just stood there with a smirk on his face. Bulma started getting out of the tub glaring at him as she did and then she said "if I could smack that smirk off of your face I really would" and she began walking towards him.

"then why don't you Bulma? I'm right here" he playfully taunted her and he closed the distance between them

"Because I have a better way of wiping that smirk off of you" she then kissed him on the lips and he quickly kissed her back as they both embraced each other deepening the kiss it would've escalated had Trunks not came back and scolded them to stop and come downstairs.

They both looked at each other holding each other hands "you want to finish this up later?"she asked

"sounds good to me" he said and let go of her hand

* * *

After a hot breakfast Bulma took her shower and went back into the room to find her some clothes to wear. She decided to go with her red short dress and she added a yellow scarf. She also put on green socks and yellow boot like shoes. While checking herself out in the mirror she turned around to see that both Vegeta and Trunks were in their fighting clothes. She sighed and turned around.

"No"she said simply

"Why?" Trunks said

"You two are not going to walk around dressed like that" she turn back to her mirror and rubbed a hand through her short hair "look i'm not saying that you can't wear your clothes to fight, I just want you two to wear actual clothes while we go there and put your fighting clothes on when its time to fight ok"

"Yes ma'am" Trunks said with a sigh

Trunks then left to go towards his room to find some of his clothes to put on. Vegeta then walked over to Bulma and took a look over at her attire.

"What?" she questioned

"So you can wear that out to the tournament but I can't wear my fighting clothes?" He pointed out

"This right here is normal everyday clothing that people wear, what you were trying to wear isn't something you see people everyday wearing. Now its not like you don't have clothes to wear so just find something already" she said annoyed

Vegeta let out annoyed grunt as he sat down on the bed and started to pull off his gloves and looked inside the closet and pulled out a navy blue shirt, brown slacks, and dress shoes for him to put on. She turned to hand it too him and stared a lot longer than she meant to at his abs.

"Are you just gonna stare at me or are you gonna hand me the clothes?" Vegeta told her then on the sly "or would you like me to make your fantasis a reality" he said adding a smirk

"Please. Just get dressed so we can leave cause I have to go pick up everyone so we can head to the tournament"

"I don't see why you have to pick them up they can fly themselves" Vegeta said pulling on his shirt

"Because I offered to take them and they accepted and because they're my friends" Bulma stated simply

Vegeta just grunted and pulled on his pants and glared at her while puttimg on his shoes

"Come on Vegeta, they don't bug you that much do they" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him "come on just for one day, act like they don't annoy you that much"

"I guess I can at least tolerate them for the day" he continued when he saw that she was about to say something "however, that dosen't mean I have to in any converse with any of them"

"I'll take what I can get from you" she smiled at him as he put his fightng clothes in his bag and tossed her the capsule with her plane.

* * *

"Good luck Trunks! And you too Vegeta" Panchy said too them

"We're both going for the win, right dad?" Trunks said proudly and Vegeta nodded his head "yeah"

"Now Trunks don't be too cocky ok" Bulma said to him "it's only a competition" she said lookkng at both Trunks and Vegeta.

"Yes ma'am" Trunks replied "I call shotgun" He then started running towards the plane

"Over my dead body" Vegeta said as he flew past Trunks

This is gonna be a long day Bulma smiled as she started walking over to the plane

Wow after all day at school I finally finished this story here lol hard work anyways let me know what you guys thought about this story :D :D


	2. It's not him, but it's him

Chapter 2- It's Not him, But it is

Prideful.

Motivated.

Outgoing.

intelligent.

Those were just some of his many positive attributes that she could come up with. Those words were just some of the things that made her attracted to him. For a minute she had to stop when she saw him power up and the tournament announcer flew away.

"It almost looked like Vegeta attacked the others, did he?" Bulma questioned

"I think he just powered up but he is being a little Cocky" Yamcha answered her while looking down at the scene. Master Roshi then said "Vegeta is different somehow". They all watched as Goku and Vegeta had a brief conversation. They all became wide eyed when they saw him form a Ki attack.

'Is he insane'

'What is he doing'

'Why is he doing this'

And one final one

'Is this really him?"

She had knew that in his pass he had murdered more than millions of innocent had even told her things that he did. Though she had been more than terrified every time he had told her something new and disturbing , she had saw changes in him when he had came to earth. She had seen that he was beginning to be a better person. During those three years, she had seen more of him than anyone else had. Even though it was kind of rocky at first she had understood him a lot better than mostly anyone. After the cell games ended she began to see much more of his emotional side and even more when they had rekindled their relationship together.

Quicker than anyone could register she saw him fire the ki blast. The blast had killed many people in the stands and. Dead...they were all dead by the man she had come to love and for a minute she was shocked...shocked to see that he was regressing back into the killer she knew that he wasn't briefly coming out of her shock, her vision started to become blurred as she looked even closer at Vegeta. How could this have been done by him?.

"V-Vegeta" Yamcha said in his own shock

"n-no...how could he? This is too awful this must be some kind of mistake." she said devastated and then she fainted

* * *

"Bulma...Bulma" a familiar voice called to her back to consciousness "Bulma wake up" she opened her eyes to see Yamcha standing over her

"Oh good, you're ok" he said in relief

"What happened?" she slowly got back up

"ummm...well" Yamcha began to explain but was cut short as another blast was fired. This time the blast had almost got them, with Bulma being the closest had she been a little bit closer, she would've been dead. All by Vegeta. This is not the Vegeta she knew. Looking back down at the scene they saw Goku say something, and they saw the guy that they all left with earlier (I don't think they knew who the Supreme Kai was at the time) confront Goku. For a moment she thought that Goku was going to kill the guy, Then she saw him back off and the Ki blast disappeared. After about five seconds they were all gone as if nothing had happened.

That's what Bulma wanted to believe. She had wanted to believe that, that wasn't Vegeta who killed all those people...but he did. She didn't want to believe that he wouldn't come close enough to kill her and her friends...but he did. She also wanted to believe that he would never do such a thing like this again...he did though. Bulma wanted to believe that since coming to earth he would never think about doing something like this again...but did he. Bulma just didn't know anymore 'why would he do this' was all she could think.

Bulma felt guilty about all the lives that were taken just moments before. There was only one solution...the dragon balls. Knowing this she had made up her mind to quickly gather up the dragon balls and wish these people back to life...that's all she could do for now until she found out from him why he did it. Everyone had settled in the plane and Bulma pulled out the dragon radar to begin their search. All she could think about was him.


End file.
